


Suds

by Missy



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dating, F/M, Laundry, Public Sex, Quickies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Jane and Peter have a brief assignation at a laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

She brings a latte and a couple of tons of laundry, which are mixed. They watch it spin and try not to talk about how hot it is, or how much she’s missed him, or what a pain in the ass her director’s being, or how Jameson wants him to meet his deadlines with greater accuracy. It’s time for them that doesn’t dependent on the whims of his rivals or the vagaries of her schedule. They talk about life, the weather, and what they should have time to do tonight – finally. 

She pulls him by the collar of his slicker. “Come here, Tiger.” It’s two steps to the safety of the bathroom, and her hands are running through his hair.

Then it’s her arms around his neck, daring him to slide a hand up her black mesh shirt, and his eagerness to find out just what she feels like under all of that mesh, all of those fantasies he’s been keeping under wraps spilling out. She dips her hands into the darkness, bringing him out, eager and throbbing.

“No, I don’t need…” she starts to explain, but he takes the time because she’s so beautiful when she’s this turned on, glints of red hair glistening in the halogen lights, her lips parted ever so slightly, tongue peeping out of her open mouth. If he could take a picture of this moment, if he could only hold her still in his memory this way! Her groping turns artless as he maneuvers her onto the bathroom sink.

Making love half-dressed, her feet imprisoned by her jeans and his mouth slanted over hers, his hand between them stroking her to a too-brief climax. He followed her over a moment later, his fingers glued to the sink, holding them together, holding them steady.

Panting, she clutches him to her breast. “That was…” she begins.

“I know,” he says, before she describes it, because words have gotten in the way too often for them. A scream in the alley disrupts their peace, sending them apart, forcing them to right their clothing too soon. “Duty calls,” Peter says, giving her a mock salute. She laughs, gives him a weak kiss, and watches him leave. He’ll be back with more coffee and a basket for his own laundry later.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Spider-Man**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
